The Simpsons Ride
The Simpsons Ride opened June 1, 2013 replacing BTTF: The Ride which closed in 2012. the Simpsons ride will be coming soon to Disney World Vyond City because of Disney purchase FOX. Ride summary Queue To enter the ride's queue area, visitors must walk through a 32-foot (9.8 m) head of Krusty the Clown3 which leads them into a pavilion under various circus tents themed to carnival stalls. Various posters in the queue display advertisements for the attractions at the park, while various television monitors display clips from the TV show billed as moments from Krusty's past, as well as live animated footage from Krustyland. The queue area ends with a sign instructing guests to wait for a short time before entering "Krusty's Carnival Midway". Pre-show 1 In the midway, riders line-up into rows to wait for a confirmation from Krusty. TV screens posted inside the walls on the left and right sides of the room display the residents of Springfield running the midway booths at the park. Soon, Krusty appears on another screen in front of guests and prepares to pick the first family to ride his "Thrilltacular: Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride", the most extreme ride at the park. While Krusty is not looking, Sideshow Bob appears in a Scratchy costume (commandeered from Barney Gumble) and steps on Homer Simpson's foot, causing him to yell "D'oh!" and prompting Krusty to pick the Simpson family as a result. Krusty asks them to pick another group to go with them, and Bart chooses the riders. While Krusty leads them into a waiting room, Sideshow Bob bursts out into evil laughter. Pre-show 2 Riders are then ushered into the pre-flight "Funhouse" room by a team member. Here, Krusty leads the Simpsons into a backstage area where Grampa and Maggie are told not to ride due to certain safety restrictions (Maggie doesn't meet the 40 inch height requirement, and Grampa has certain heart conditions that could be aggravated, which proves to be true as he suffers a heart attack, a stroke and a massive aneurysm while trying to deny that he has any heart conditions). Grampa suddenly falls asleep while Maggie crawls into a nuclear reactor room, causing her to grow larger. Meanwhile, Krusty leads the Simpsons into a ride room where he tells them to enjoy the ride, before Sideshow Bob appears, knocks Krusty out, and tells the Simpsons Family to enter the ride vehicle. Homer enters, followed by the rest of the family. Sideshow Bob then tells the Simpsons and the riders that they must watch a safety video from Itchy and Scratchy. The screen then displays a recap of the safety reminders (but showing Scratchy's attempts to follow the safety rules getting sabotaged by Itchy constantly), while riders are ushered into the main ride room. Ride Sideshow Bob (top) prepares to kill the Simpson family (center) in a scene from the ride film The ride portion is four and a half minutes long. Riders with heart conditions, motion sickness, claustrophobia or similar conditions are not recommended to ride. After riders enter a Krusty-themed ride vehicle, Homer orders everyone to sit down, telling them that all the seats are the same, except the ones that are better and threatens to make an annoying noise until they sit down. Even when riders do sit down, Homer always makes the annoying noise, regardless. Jeremy Freedman then appears on a TV screen in the ride cabin and assures the riders that their comfort and safety are in the hands of highly qualified teens, like himself and explains the operators' requirements. He then tells the riders to enjoy themselves, but keep the screaming down so he can study for a math test, because if he does not get a C or higher, he will get kicked out of the audio-visual club. He then begins reading his textbook upside down (unknown to him) while quiet elevator music, utilizing part of the instrumental to "The Simpsons Theme" begins playing in the background. If the ride takes longer than usual to begin, a visual reading 'Krustyland, where fun takes a holiday," with Krusty and Mr. Teeny dancing appears, and the music changes tempo, getting more upbeat. After approximately less than a minute, Sideshow Bob suddenly cuts off Jeremy's signal and takes control of the screen, telling the riders that he has taken over every area of Krustyland and that there is no place for the riders to be safe from him. He then announces "And now, enjoy your ride, that's about to be DEMOLISHED! WHILE YOU'RE RIDING IT!!! HA HA HA HA HA HAAAA!!!!!" as he flips a switch from "thrilling" to "killing", which activates the vehicles and makes them rise out of the room, starting the ride with the Simpsons in front of them. The roller coaster begins going down various drops before Homer gets hit by a wrecking ball controlled by Sideshow Bob before it smashes into the track and breaks it. Homer and the riders fly into a different part of the roller coaster track before the "steel" wrecking ball breaks free from its cable and starts chasing them. Soon, the riders are knocked off the roller coaster and into the "Happy Little Elves in Panda Land" attraction with Bart and Lisa, where Bob takes control of an evil panda and sends the vehicles crashing through the attraction. The ride then flies off the attraction and enters "Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-Off" with Homer and Marge. After they plunge down a waterfall, Sideshow Bob appears in a projection on the second waterfall in the attraction and tells Homer to resist temptations inside. (This is a parody of the Pirates of the Caribbean attraction, and the Jurassic Park: The Ride.) As riders pass through the waterfall, they get sprayed with water effects. Homer grabs a barrel of beer in the ride which soon triggers a trap that destroys everything and causes them to exit out of the attraction and arrive at "Krusty's Wet and Smoky Stunt Show" where they are taken racing in circles while tied to a killer whale before Bob corners them at the attraction's exit. The Simpsons fly through a tipping metal water tower and Bob cuts a big hole into Hell. Maggie, now giant-sized after entering the reactor room during Pre-show 2, appears and grabs Bob and slams him into the vehicle, which almost plummets into Hell before it is saved by Professor Frink. Bob then steals Maggie's pacifier and tells her that she must destroy Springfield to get it back. Riders then take a ride through Springfield with references to the original opening sequence before encountering Maggie again, who mistakes their car for a new pacifier, and sucks on them repeatedly, before spitting them out (getting riders wet), onto overhead power lines and catapulting them into the Simpsons' house by crashing right through the front door. While Maggie is sucking on the riders, the aroma of baby powder is released. The family is sitting on their couch when Kang and Kodos turn the house into Krusty's "Death Drop" ride. The riders are then dropped down from the sky, encountering various Simpsons characters along the way (A faux photo is taken here). They crash back at the entrance to Krustyland, where Bob prepares to kill them, before the couch the Simpsons are sitting on crushes him. Maggie then appears and pushes down the Krusty head over the Simpsons. The vehicle is calmly lowered back down to the ground while mist, fire, electricity and smoke effects spray, and Homer yells that he wants to ride again. Krusty then appears on the TV screen in the loading room and remarks "Well, that's our ride. Hey! What does THIS do?!". Krusty is sitting in a control room and takes a picture of the guests. After the gullwing doors on the car lift up, guests exit the ride.